


Hatred

by JubilieeTailsko



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types, Where Was My Hero by Mercy BHK
Genre: #rape, Other, gory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:48:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23706400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JubilieeTailsko/pseuds/JubilieeTailsko
Summary: (TBA)
Kudos: 5





	1. Genesis

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Where Was My Hero?](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/598831) by Mercy BHK. 



_Laughter rings through the ashes of a destroyed city, a dystopia of blown away houses and bodies, dozens and dozens of dead bodies, the smell of death and chaos filling the nostrils of the few still alive. Something happened here, and yet it seems impossible to tell what happened. Footsteps are heard as swift feet hit the dirt and broken concrete, almost tripping, but refusing to fall, trying to escape. A warp ring stood in front of the source. A flicker of speed, and they're gone, the ring closing almost immediately, leaving the area seemingly escapeless._

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A beam of sunlight from a set of broken blinds leaks into the small apartment bedroom, disturbing the sleeping inhabitant, who shifts her body to avoid the sunlight, trying to fall back to the safety sleep ensured, even if the dreams that came from it weren't real, it was better than the shithole that she was in.

A sudden slam was heard at the door, the poundings of a short, plump, and pissed bulldog, seemingly wanting to tear down the door, but knowing that it would cost more if he burst the door open. Taking a deep breath, the man would yell out a common sound for the apartments and the girl herself.

"Wake up bitch! Come and pay your fucking rent, or else I'm kicking your tall ass outta my apartment, I don't let pantsies live here, there are people willing to pay an arm and a leg here, but I'm lettin' you stay, for a whore like you, I'm sure nice! "

Groaning from the pounding and the yelling, the girl woke up and opened the door, her ears and hair in a messy way, covering her eyes as she looked down at the small bulldog in front of her, before handing the bastard his six months pay, hoping that'll keep him away from her face for that long, but knowing that he spends it for lord knows what, he'll be back.

Having his money, he greedily walks away grumbling obscenities towards the girl as he left. Sighing, the girl gets ready for her job, throwing on a hoodie and using the sink to wash somewhat clean water on her face, waking her up more. She takes a deep breath, and looks at her sunken look in the mirror. Mother would be disgusted by how she looks and would force her to wash up, but she's not here, isn't she?

Best not get all drawn up in the past, otherwise she'll be late for work, and today's already gotten to a terrible start. She gets herself out of the slum that her apartment is and heads down to the cafe that she works out for a day job. Entering the place, and getting the barista uniform and slipping it over her hoodie, name tag visible, reading 'Creamelia'. She still wonders why she used her full name there, instead of just going with Cream... it would've saved looks from the employers...

Getting over the obvious distaste for the moment before her, she starts to work off her shift. Thank gaia, that there aren't that many people here today, it saves her a lot of worry from snapping on some innocent patron and then losing her job. After about an hour she gets into a rhythm, listen to a person's order, make the order, hand to them, with a smile, and say the company slogan afterwards and thank them for coming.

" One coffee, black, no sugar, please. Make it snappy, I don't have all day, sweet thing... "

She was a bit shocked by the order itself that she got a good look at the person who was ordering this. A vulpine, as tall as her, maybe a bit older than she was, with eerily pale blue eyes. His fur was a golden orange, and was rather matted in some areas, he almost looked as bad as her, but he had some sort of an intention, and she was shocked, but immediately turned away, as she didn't want to unnerve him, and immediately went to work on making him his coffee.

While she was pouring the coffee, she heard another patron whistling to her, as the bar wasn't really that high by the coffee machine, and the person could get a good look at the backside of the barisita as they were working. " Man, wouldn't I want to whoop her, she's fucking hot... ", said one of the patrons, clearly talking about her, " She's probably just so easy to take to the alley and get my desire. Maybe I'll do it when she's... " he stops when he sees the kitsune staring directly at him.

" I would refrain from talking about your drive while you're out in public, as it's rather disgusting, and well... we wouldn't want your small balls to get blue, would we? "

A yelp of pain could be heard as the guy runs out of the place in pain, and the vulpine returning back to get his order. She handed it to him, and well made some conversation. " Um, thank you... mister. That was rather kind, but you didn't need- "

He cut her off, " Nonsense, he was about to rape you. We don't want that, would we? And the name's Nimbus. "

 _Nimbus?!_ No, it couldn't be... it couldn't be him?

(Chapter End)


	2. Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A flash to the past, five years ago, a disastrous event happened to leave Creamelia homeless and alone... but how is it that she's now face to face to the person who did the cruel act?!

_HIs name was Nimbus..._

_\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Five years ago.

Such a long time, it seems, but yet for Creamelia, she could remember it as if it was yesterday. She was fifteen, a much more confident and more well manured teenager, mainly in part of her mother's actions upon her. Vanilla was a great mom, always making sure that her daughter was proper, but always allowed her to make her decisions, even if they seemed dangerous. It seemed so normal, that autumn day.

She was with Vanilla, doing some housework, doing the laundry in their small house in the city when the first explosion was heard. Being rabbits, both her and Vanilla heard the boom before they saw it, the sound making Creamelia drop her laundry basket, looking towards the explosion. " Mother, look, something's happening... "

The explosion was a bad omen, and Vanilla sensed it as she immediately told her daughter, " Go to the basement, dear, now. I need to make sure we're safe just in case if our house goes down. " She nods and runs to the basement, and hides in there, waiting for her mother to return from her search.

Explosions battered the city during this, the shockwave rumbling through the area, shaking the basement slightly. Could this have been an attack by Robotnik? No, it couldn't have... he's been dead for years now... who could be responsible for this? A few hours pass before Vanilla returns, and joins her daughter in the basement.

" A-Are we safe, Mom? " Creamelia asks, worried, before Vanilla smiles and rests a hand on her shoulder.

" We are dear, there's nothing you need to worry about. " Her words reassure the rabbit and she clings on to her mother, as explosions boom for the next hour or so before a sudden loud knock at the door startled the two. " Who could that be? Cream, stay here, I'll check who's at the door. " She gets up and walks to the door, opening it.

" Oh, who would you be? " She asks to the mysterious figure.

" I'm Nimbus. " The stranger's voice was gravelly and toneless, and it made Creamelia shudder as she heard it. Suddenly a loud clatter was heard and something hit the ground hard with a thud. Silence is heard before screaming was heard from upstairs. It was from Vanilla! Creamelia ran over to the stairs and sped up there, before hiding behind the door, to see what's happening.

What she saw, was... the most disturbing thing in her life. She saw her mother, bleeding, her eyes wide in shock, looking at a pale, lanky kitsune, holding a bloody knife in his gloved hand. " Let's get this over with... " He says before, decapitating the rabbit, killing her with the knife, and then dowsing her body with gasoline, and then lighting a match. He drops it, and the dead body is lit on fire, before he laughs insanely and leaves.

_\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

" Excuse me, are you there? " Nimbus asks her, waving a hand in front of her face.

Creamelia tenses as she comes back to. " S-Sorry Mister, I got a little blurry, h-here's your coffee. " She hands it to him, and he leaves, but not before saying one last thing. 

_" I'd like to see you again, Creamelia, farewell... "_


	3. Rising Pressures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As her works ends, an alert and spooked Creamelia's day starts turning into shit as she gets violated, and her abusive landlord gets on her case a little too far. Her sanity's thin at this point.

The clock ticks further as she finishes off her jobs. Sweat drips from her forehead, as it's a hot and humid day. The shop rarely has its air conditioning working, and on days like these, a heat wave is deadly. You'd think that the boss would take pity on her and her coworkers and allow for them to get a cool drink, but no. They have to pay for it, and honestly, she wishes she didn't need to do that. Nevertheless, once the bells of the nearby clock tower bang five times, signaling the end of her shift, her ears perk up, as she dashes out of the shop, and says good riddance to this hell of a day.

The sky was peaceful, the sun kissing the horizon, a passionate display of the light changing as the sunset progresses. A slight autumn breeze passes through the area, cooling the area as the time progressed. Creamelia took a deep breath, allowing for the fresh air to kiss her dried lungs, and started heading back to her apartment. That was until...

_" Eh, lassie! "_

The sound of a sour tone rips through her ears as her eyes meet with the guy from earlier, now together with a bunch of his cronies, some towering him, while others outweighing him. A childhood gang, if you'd call these idiots children. The cafe guy grabbed her arm, pulling her to his face, his tongue licking his lips creepily, before his other hand follows the assault with slapping her behind, leaving a stinging aftershock where it landed. A sick laughter came from him, as he takes the captive rabbit and smooches her lips, a feeling that not only disgusted Creamelia, but would have disgusted any morally right man in this damn city, but are there really any of those here? Creamelia would find herself being dragged to the alley.

" What the fuck are you tr- " Her response is shut by a hand gaging her speech, and the second hand pulling her pants down, as well as her undergarments'. She would try to kick the man in the behind, but she's focusing on trying not to faint from the disgusting smell of the man's hand. A zipper is heard undone and then Creamelia would feel something being forced up into her. She tries to scream out in reaction, but the hand kept her screams into whimpers, as the disgusting interaction continued, the man grunting and moaning in pleasure as it continued. The pain of it, hurt a lot, but no matter how much it hurt, her mind kept falling back to earlier, seeing her mother's corpse, burning in the house. Nimbus' laughter, and the flight response that followed from her.

That feeling came back in and seeing how she couldn't escape, she had only one option here. She had to fight. How she was gonna do this? She didn't know but she focused on the man, getting his rhythm down from the pain of his thrusting, and when he's as far as in his cycle as she can get, she kicks him back, knocking his hand off her mouth and then kicked him straight in his groin, letting her heeled boot shove deep in there. The man grunted as his face turned red and then he fell unconscious as Creamelia hit the ground the sudden action causing her to trip on her pants. The others watching this just took a few steps back and ran away, like the filthy cowards they are.

She got up afterwards, and pulled her clothes back on, wincing as she scraped her thigh when she fell down, as it rubbed on the rough denim of the pants she wore. She limped out of the alley, before dashing straight to her apartment, slamming the door behind her. She wasn't taking any other chances. She tossed off her clothes, and went into the bath, and started a warm shower. It took her a few moments to realize as the water hit the tub, that she was crying. Sobbing, actually. She had just been violated there, and that if she didn't do what she did, she'd probably be much worse off... that man didn't lie when he said what he had said earlier that day. This was on top of the appearance of Nimbus. He seemed... completely okay what with he had done. He had murdered her mother, and possible countless others, a genocide of a whole city, and yet he seemed completely content with what he had done... how?

Conflicted, all the events of the past and present flash through her head. She stays in the shower for a while, before turning it off, her mind clearer than earlier, and dried off. She went to her desk once she gotten into some comfortable clothes, and grabbed her diary, and wrote down all of her feelings. About her shithead of a landlord, her encounter with Nimbus, the attempted rape on her. She went really into it, breaking a few pencils on the way, as the time passed by. At some point, she had fallen asleep, exhausted from the whole thing.

She had a rather peaceful dream, she was back to being a kid again, six years old, hanging out with her mom, and a familiar looking kitsune, though he looked happier. The two were dancing around and twirling, childhood innocence burning through the scene. The peace however, ended with a bang, literally. She woke up on the floor, a massive pain on her head, as she sees the landlord, Lester, looking over her with a look of unbridled fury on his muzzle, holding her diary. 

" What the fuck did you write about me in here, bitch? Huh?! " He slaps her face hard, before punching her in the face, knocking her over again, and she scooted back to the wall. " How dare you call me those things!? After all I've done for ya! I decide to be nice and take a six months pay instead of a month pay, and this is how ya repay me? Calling me a 'money hungry grubwhore'?!" He rips her diary in half, slamming it on the ground, before he grabs the baseball bat right next to him. " Why, I oughtta beat the shit outta you! "

He takes a step forward and slams the metal bat at her head, and it connects.

**_WHACK!_ **

He swings again.

**_WHACK!_ **

He tries to swing once more, but suddenly Creamelia's mind goes blank. The pain from the previous day and now this all just erupts from her, as she grabs the bat before it hits her again, a dangerous look visible on her face. She takes the bat from him, and...

**_WHACK!_ ** **_WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK!_ **

Blood splatter hits the wall as she drops the bat.

(Chapter End)


End file.
